Joyous Wonders
by zeusfluff
Summary: Riker experiences being a father and husband all at once, but will he realize it all might be too good to be true? Now an on-going missing scene from Star Trek: Generations.
1. Joyous Wonders

**Joyous Wonders**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own the children in this story. Summary: Riker experiences being a father and husband all at once, but will he realize it all might be too good to be true? One-shot missing scene from Generations. Date Started: 3/6/14. Date Finished: 3/6/14 Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Will Riker couldn't believe what he was seeing right before his eyes. How could something so small take days to come into the world? His daughter was a squirming bundle of pink. He looked over every inch of her. Her eyebrows were definitely his. The chin was his too, but the nose was all Deanna. Watching another serene moment unfold in front of him, the baby was resting up against her mother's chest, making quiet cooing sounds and placing her fingers into her mouth.

"What should we name her?"

Deanna was deeply in love with the baby cradled up against her. Will couldn't remember a more perfect moment.

"Lily. Lily Rene Troi-Riker."

A smile spread across Riker's face as he watched his daughter put herself to sleep against her mother.

"It's perfect. I think she even likes her name. Look at that smile."

But Deanna shook her head and gave a little laugh. The slight rumble in her chest made Lily let out a startled whine and then a cry.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. Mama didn't mean to wake you up. It's just gas Will. Babies this small can't smile yet."

But Will disagreed. Shaking his head no, he traced his tiny daughter's brow with his large index finger on his left hand.

"Nah, I don't believe that Imzadi. I believe that babies this small are capable of smiling like anyone else."

A twinkle in his eye formed as he remembered the night she'd told him about Lily. She'd been nervous at first, but then relieved when he'd been excited. He'd watched her grow, week by week, the glow surrounding her getting more beautiful by the day. Waiting on her hand and foot, indulging in her every want and need. Through all the chocolate ice cream sundaes, foot massages, and the aching back, he stood by her. It was strange though, he'd gone through a sympathetic pregnancy with her. When her feet were swollen and achy, so were his. When her back hurt, so did his. She had teased him and said:

"_Are you taking on water Will Riker? You'd swear that by all these symptoms you were getting you were in my position. All that's missing is a baby…"_

But Will had only laughed it off saying:

"_Sweetheart, Imzadi, if that were possible, I don't know how my body would handle it…"_

Deanna had given into a fit of laughter after his last sentence. She'd become cheerier than she normally was throughout her entire pregnancy, that is up until the last two months. Her eighth and ninth month weren't so cheery. By 37 weeks she began to quarrel with him.

"_This is your fault I look like this! I look like a whale!"_

But he knew that she hadn't meant any of what she'd said. He knew that it was just her hormone's driving her to talk the way she was.

"_Honey, if I could take the baby from you and carry her for the next 13 weeks I would."_

Will took everything in stride. It was just 76 hours ago that she'd gone into labor. The pains becoming so bad for her, that he was getting them too. But they were in his stomach and not his abdomen. Beverly had scanned him and could find nothing wrong.

"_I can't find anything wrong with you Will. Must just be pangs from experiencing a sympathetic pregnancy."_

His eyes wandered back to the sleeping baby still perched atop his wife's chest. It was a sight to behold and one that took his breath away, and all of this in a span of 92 seconds. He now found himself on the bridge of the almost destroyed _Enterprise D. _Looking around, he found debris everywhere. He realized he'd survived, with only a large gash on his head. Looking up, he found that he could see sunlight streaming through the once glass dome. Casting his gaze downward, he found the set of eyes he'd loved for over 18 years, his Imzadi, they were big and frightened, but she was there, and she was alive.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? One-shot? Or continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Mixing-Up Reality

**Chapter 2: Mixing-Up Reality**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily. Date Started: 3/6/14. Date Finished: 3/7/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Will couldn't get the image of his daughter Lily out of his head. He knew it wasn't real, knew it was completely irrational, and yet, he was completely at peace with the idea. He suddenly felt the urge to go back to that place. The place that had made him most happy. The place where he had a family, and him and Deanna were finally married. So much joy had ensued during his stay in The Nexus. He would do just about anything to get back there, just to be with his family again. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he noticed the smaller hand of Deanna.

"Will are you alright? You were a million miles away…"

He gave Deanna a smile and squeezed her hand.

"I'm alright, just a little shaken. How are you doing?"

Will was sitting on a rock overlooking a large lake and surrounded by what he could only guess were similar to the Pine trees on Earth. Deanna took a seat next to him.

"I had an interesting experience after we crash-landed. I think I was in The Nexus, and you were there too. We were married and we had a daughter, her name was Lily. It felt so real Will. I had her cradled up here on top of my chest. She smiled and I said it was just gas, and that babies that little couldn't smile yet. You only laughed and said you didn't believe that for a minute… God, 76 hours of labor, I know it was an illusion, but I'm starting to think that I'm feeling the lingering effects of that… My back is aching…"

Riker looked confused, and then his words tumbled out.

"The baby is probably pressing up against your sciatic nerve again, maybe you should lie down?"

He wasn't making any sense. Deanna spied the large gash on his forehead, she knew that she had to get him to Beverly. Luckily, she wasn't too far away, only a meter. Troi gently got Riker to his feet and he repeated his sentence to her again.

"You shouldn't be on your feet Imzadi, you should be resting, you and the baby need rest."

Shaking her head, she hurriedly made her way towards Beverly who was looking at the pair with a concerned gaze.

"Are the two of you hurt?"

Deanna shook her head and gently thrust Will towards Beverly.

"Examine Will first, then you can check on me. He's not making any sense. I think he may have a concussion."

Beverly immediately made Will sit down on the mattress someone had managed to pull from the wreckage of the _Enterprise. _Will looked at Beverly with bleary eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, with the other, he pointed a thumb at Deanna.

"Bev, can't you order Deanna to rest? She needs all her strength for the baby. We are only two weeks out after all."

Now Beverly was genuinely confused. More concerned than ever she put her hands up to his head and gently examined the large gash that was adorning his forehead. She looked at his eyes and sighed.

"I can clean his cut up and put dressings on it. But he definitely has a concussion. His pupils are fixed and dilated and he doesn't follow my finger left or right. The most important thing here is: don't let him go to sleep. Keep him awake. Try to keep reminding him where he is. He's very confused right now."

Deanna nodded her head and helped Will sit on the rock next to the mattress. Beverly helped her lie down on the mattress, which was surprisingly clean, compared to a lot of the other furniture on the _Enterprise. _

"Just let me know if anything hurts or is bothering you."

A smile graced Deanna's lips as she stared up at the sky. The azure blue sky was beautiful, and there were twin moons. She was admiring the sky when Beverly hit a tender spot.

"Ouch. Right there."

Beverly agreed with Deanna and gently kept pressing around the affected area around her abdomen.

"You're guarding right there. That's where your spleen is. You have a splenic lac. Meaning you have lacerated Spleen. It needs to come out. Unfortunately, since none of the modern medical equipment that we salvaged is working properly, we'll have to do with what we've got. We're resorting to more archaic methods."

Deanna shook her head no and put her head back down on the mattress. She hadn't even noticed the soft but strong touch of Will's right hand in hers. Her eyes became wide and frightened once again.

"You mean as in scalpel blades and metal needles? No hypospray's or laser scalpels?"

Beverly shook her head no and put a comforting hand on Deanna's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know my way around all the archaic instruments. This puts a whole new spin on field medic. At least in this century."

Deanna swallowed, trying to be brave. Will was still confused. But he sat on the rock next to Deanna and held her hand. Comforting her was what he needed to do right now. Sure their baby was coming early, but at least she would be saved.

"Don't worry, Lily will be safe Imzadi."

Troi shook her head and had to remind him where he was.

"Will I know this is very hard for you to understand right now but, just listen to me? We're on Veridian III. The _Enterprise _crash landed here. You have a concussion. That's why you're confused and you're not making any sense. Beverly is going to perform surgery on me to get my Spleen out. I need you to stay with me. Don't wander off."

The last part of Troi's sentence was the only thing Will seemed to understand through all the haze his mind was going through.

"Why would I wander off? I would never miss the birth of my own daughter."

It was no use, Will was still confused, and it was going to take time to convince him otherwise of the real situation at hand.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Confused and Unsure

**Chapter 3: Confused and Unsure**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily. Date Started: 3/7/14. Date Finished: 3/7/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Will was still very confused and he was unsure of where he was exactly. He knew his wife was having a baby, although not sure why in the middle of a clearing on what looked like Earth. He looked to Beverly with an invisible question mark on his face.

"Bev, why are we in the middle of a clearing? This isn't exactly the best place to give birth to a baby."

Beverly gave him a sympathetic look while a nurse looked at him quizzically.

"Will, the _Enterprise _crash-landed on Veridian III remember? Deanna's sedated and under local anesthetic while we remove her spleen. You hit your head and got a nasty cut on your forehead. You suffered a concussion. That's why you're confused. But that doesn't explain what you are seeing. Who's Lily?"

Suddenly, Riker looked like a child about ready to cry. But he somehow held it all back.

"How can you not remember Lily? She's our daughter. 14 weeks ago you told us, me and Deanna that we were having a girl."

Beverly shook her head no at Will.

"I'm sorry Will, I don't remember any of that."

Will ran a hand over his tired face and then placed himself back on the rock next to the mattress Deanna was lying on sedated for who knows how long. He pointed to Deanna's stomach. They were just about to open her up.

"Scan for her. Scan for Lily. You'll see I'm right."

Beverly furrowed her eyebrows and did as he asked. Poor Will was confusing everything he'd seen in The Nexus with what he was seeing out here in reality.

"Take my hand Will. See? If there was a baby in there you would know it. By what you were telling me, she was two weeks shy of her due date. You would be feeling a foot or a hand kicking or punching by now."

Beverly took his hand in her own and placed it where he'd seen the baby while inside The Nexus. There was nothing there. He only became more confused.

"No Beverly, you're just trying to confuse me. My hand and yours is resting on top of a 48 week pregnant belly of my wife!"

Beverly didn't know what to do about Will's outburst, other than to try and calm him. Will was quiet just then, and what he said next, Beverly had to strain to hear it.

"Just please save them both. I'm begging you…"

She was really beginning to worry about Will. He must be going through something very traumatic. He never let go of Deanna's hand as Beverly made the first incision. What he was seeing was quite different. He held his breath as he saw his little girl, covered in blood and screaming at the top of her lungs. A smile erupted onto his face and his cheeks were damp with tears.

"That's my good girl. That's my Lily, let daddy hear that strong cry."

Beverly knew by now that Will was suffering from more than just a minor concussion. This was a _major _one. The swelling of his brain must be causing him to hallucinate. Unfortunately, she couldn't give him anything to help him relax right now. But someone sooner rather than later had to get him to snap out of it. She disposed of the inflamed and almost perforated spleen and began stitching Deanna up with a hook needle. Will was holding his imaginary daughter in one arm while he fingered the end of the stitches.

"This is going to make a beautiful scar sweetheart."

Will needed help, but the conventional methods in which Beverly was using, even archaic one's, weren't going to be of any help to him. What she needed was a working medical tri-corder.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Nexus' Stronghold

**Chapter 4: The Nexus' Stronghold**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily. Date Started: 3/7/14. Date Finished: 3/8/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Will couldn't remember the last time his head hurt so badly. What he did know, was that he had to protect Deanna and Lily from the elements. It would be dark soon, and he didn't know what the weather was like on this planet. Deanna and Beverly had called it Veridian III.

"Imzadi, we have to find some shelter. We can't have the baby out here in the elements."

Beverly had found a working medical tricorder in a salvaged med-kit. Will was seated on the rock he'd never left.

"Will I need you to sit still."

He had no problem sitting still. Looking down at the invisible Lily, he smiled, she was cooing and putting her fingers in her mouth. Sighing, he seemed so content at the moment. Beverly didn't know what to make of it as she continued scanning.

"Now this has made my life complete. I've got you Lily, and your mama. And somewhere down the road, you'll have a little brother or sister. I'm sure I can convince your mama. I don't want you to be an only-child like daddy."

It dawned on Beverly what was happening to Will. His body was here on Veridian III, but his mind was only half there and halfway in The Nexus. She'd been to The Nexus too after they'd crashed. She'd been so happy there, Jack was alive, and she had always wanted a second child, so The Nexus created one for her. She'd given birth to a little girl named Isabel.

Wesley was 6 or 7 years old, and had doted on his little sister, showering her with kisses, like any big brother would do. Beverly had wanted to stay there forever, her heart yearned for it, time after all, had no meaning there, but she knew it wasn't real. As much as she hadn't wanted to leave, she knew it was for the best. She would grieve the loss of it later. Her attention back on Will, he now looked a bit listless.

"Will listen to me, you have a major concussion. The swelling in your brain isn't going down. Now we've contacted Starfleet, and their sending three ships to the area. Once we get onboard the Farragut, I'll need to sedate you and drain the fluid that's building up in your brain. For now, I need you to just relax and stay with me ok?"

Will put his fingers to his lips and whispered towards her.

"Shh. Lily's asleep, and I'm not going anywhere. How long is Deanna going to be asleep for, Lily will need to nurse soon."

Before Beverly could shake her head at Will, the scenery around her changed. She was in a hospital room. An ancient one at that. She found herself standing at the edge of a hospital bed. In it, was Deanna nursing a baby who must be Lily. The happiest smile Bev had ever seen appeared on Will's face.

"Don't you see Bev? This is my happy place. _This is real. _I have Deanna, and I have Lily to think about now."

Bev shook her head and looked around for a split second, then turned her attention to Deanna with a nursing baby still at her breast.

"Deanna, you do know this isn't real. Right?"

Deanna gave her one of her understanding smiles and nodded, laying her eyes on the content child in her arms consuming her meal.

"Of course I know this isn't real. But that doesn't mean I can't indulge in this fantasy for just a little while."

Bev began to pace the room shaking her head.

"So this is Lily?"

She made her way over towards Deanna and traced Lily's tiny fingers.

"Of course it is, you delivered her. 76 hours of labor, and almost 1,000 ices chips later, here she is, tangible evidence."

Will looked at Beverly and his eyes softened even more.

"You shouldn't be on your feet Bev. Here, sit down. Not good for your own daughter."

A knowing smile spread across Bev's face as tiny feet fluttered against her left hand. She felt a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder. She'd know Jack's touch anywhere. She looked up into Jack's beautiful gray eyes and gave a watery smile. She froze for a moment and squeezed his hand.

"Honey where's Wes?"

A smile erupted on his face and he pointed a thumb towards the door.

"Out in the waiting room with your mother."

Bev's face contorted into a million different emotions and then she started to cry.

"What? Mam's here?"

Jack gave a good-humored chuckle and pulled her into a much needed hug.

"Here you look like you could need one of these. Of course she is. Don't you cry now Bev. I know just the little man to cheer you up."

Jack went over to the door and opened it, Deanna had straightened herself out and had Lily lying atop her hospital gown on her chest. Wesley slowly came in, unsure of what was going on, led by the hand of his grandmother. His eyes lit up as he saw his mother.

"Mommy!"

Bev ruffled Wes' hair as he ran towards his father. Jack caught Wesley and he let out a laugh. She saw her mother and did her best not to burst into tears, but it didn't go over too well. She all but launched herself into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"Mam… Oh mam, I've missed you…"

Her mother held her for a minute or two.

"Come now child, you got yourself all worked up. What is it?"

Bev quickly composed herself and wiped away her tears.

"Nothing mam, I'm just very happy to see you."

A smile came to her mother's face as little feet kicked up against her hand. A giggle escaped her mouth.

"Isabel has definitely got the Howard attitude. Impatient little lass. She'll come when the time is right. But you need to get your rest. I think you and Jack should come and stay with me in Aberdeen for a while. I would like to see my grandson every once in a while."

Beverly looked back at the happy family Riker had made for himself. His little girl safely tucked away in his arms. She saw how happy he was in this place. She knew it was irrational to believe what she was seeing, but feeling the tiny feet below her hands made everything right.

* * *

This was exactly where Riker wanted to be. Will had his entire family here. He was truly happy. Even his mother was here. She was quiet as she came in. Smiling at the bundle in his arms, she cooed at Lily.

"Let grandma get a good look at you Lily."

Will gave his mother a wide smile and placed Lily into her arms.

"This is your granddaughter mama."

His mother Elizabeth was a member of the Inuit peoples of Alaska. In this place, he knew the language of his mother's people and of everything his father taught him. He smiled at his mother's words, he'd revered her as a very wise woman.

"You have given your daughter a good strong name. As she grows I shall teach her what my mother taught me, and her mother taught her, to honor and cherish every living thing on this Earth."

Will made eye contact with Beverly.

"Will, what hospital are we at?"

He played everything down, he was comfortable here, that much was apparent.

"The community hospital in Valdez, Alaska. You work here."

Will sighed as he heard Lwaxana Troi's 'melodious voice wafting in from the hallway.

"I guess this will have to do, my daughter would be better cared for if she were back on Betazed."

Another voice appeared seemingly next to her.

"Dear, I'm sure Deanna is just fine."

The door opened up and in came Lwaxana, sweeping into the room in one of her outrageous outfits. Deanna scolded her mother as she crossed over to the bed to get a good look at her granddaughter again cradled against her mother's chest.

"Mother, you are among non-telepaths, please use your voice."

Sighing, Lwaxana ran a hand over Lily's tiny head. Deanna's face lit up once more as her father Ian Andrew stepped into the room.

"She's beautiful hummingbird. What did you name her?"

Will saw his wife's face light up.

"We named her Lily daddy. Whose chin do you think she has? Mine or Will's?"

Her father smiled at her and traced his granddaughter's chin.

"Strong chin, I'd say your husband."

Will chuckled and shook hands with Deanna's father.

"Good to see you Andy. We tried to wait for you and Lwaxana, but Lily got a little impatient, and decided to come into the world and let her presence be known. Although not quickly. 76 hours of labor, not much shorter than a Gauntlet race."

Deanna gave a soft chuckle, but was careful this time not to jostle Lily. This was everything Riker could've wished for. He wasn't going to leave this place.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. A Tale of Two Happiness Factors

**Chapter 5: A Tale of Two Happiness Factors**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily and Isabel. Date Started: 3/9/14. Date Finished: 3/10/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Will got a nervous look on his face when he heard a scream emanate from the curtain that divided the bed on the other side of the room. Deanna put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Bev told me she was going to take the high road and not take any drugs. She wanted to try it. I honestly don't know if she could handle it. I'm sensing great fear from her. But she's hiding it well behind a mask of determination. Bev's a strong woman, sometimes you need to just give her credit, where credit is due Will. She knows what she's doing, maternal instinct is guiding her. Just like it guided me."

There was a protest on Will's lips though, and he let it tumble from his mouth.

"Yeah but, you did have a tear."

Deanna placed a hand on his, a warm smile on her face, she could feel Lily's tiny fingers moving sleepily.

"Yes but, it didn't hurt for long, Beverly fixed it with laser stitching. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Lwaxana kissed Deanna's forehead and then Lily's, a smile only she could give graced her face.

"Get some rest Deanna. You bring my granddaughter home on Betazed to visit your father and I. Your sister should be here in a few minutes."

Will shook hands with Deanna's father again.

"Next time you're up here, probably this summer, we should go fishing."

Ian nodded his head and kissed Lily's head. She smiled at him. He gave a small laugh.

"I think she already knows who grandpa is."

Lily snuggled against her mother and now it was just the three of them on the side of the curtain separating them from Bev and Jack. Will could hear Jack's voice on the other side.

"I'm right here sweetheart. Just relax and breathe through the pain. That's it."

A tiny yawn ensued from Lily's mouth and Riker traced her nose. He heard one, two, then a third scream, and then Bev's voice soft and exhausted.

"How much longer Jack? I can feel her coming down, I just wish it would happen sooner rather than later."

Will's face turned bright red and Deanna gave a small smile.

"Will, don't be embarrassed. Besides, you weren't too embarrassed when I was describing to you in great detail what my body was going through and how I was feeling. Wasn't it that same curiosity that drove you to look around the other side of the sheet? You didn't seem to have a problem when Lily was coming out of my…"

Riker put his hands up to stop her from talking.

"Ok, I get it Imzadi. It's different when it's my wife. I'm not married to Beverly, I'm married to _you. _We have a beautiful daughter, and a growing family. She's going to learn about snow. You heard mama, she said she was going to teach her everything she knew."

Will gently took Lily from her mother's arms and walked over towards the window. He was glad that the curtain that divided the room in half extended around the other bed so that he could not see Beverly nor Jack. He held Lily up to the window and stared at the snow falling outside the hospital.

"Would you look at that Lily? You were born on the first day of winter and in the middle of a Blizzard. Worst one since the winter of '22. 2322 was a bad year, but that was before daddy and mommy."

He turned his head when he heard one last scream and then a baby begin to cry. He heard the doctor on the other side of the curtain speak.

"Bev, Jack, I'd like you to meet your daughter Isabel. She's beautiful."

Taking a step forward, he was curious, he wanted to see what Isabel looked like.

"I can hear you breathing behind the curtain Will. It's alright, you can pull the curtain back, I'm somewhat decent now."

Will cautiously pushed back the curtain, marveling at the sight in front of him. Here was a woman he'd known for several years, a strong woman at that, with this tiny wrinkly and red human being tucked away in her arms, content as can be against her mother's warmth.

"She's beautiful Bev."

He stepped back a little so that Jack could really get a good look at his daughter.

"She has her mother's lips, but my nose."

Beverly shook her head and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Nope, I think the nose is all mam. Mam has a softer tone to hers. I suppose she could have a mix of the two, the top of her nose is kind of high, like yours. I guess we'll just have to wait and see as she grows."

Will had never in his time knowing Beverly seen her so spent. Even while on the _Enterprise, _she worked very hard at her job, but she'd always somehow looked rested. But giving birth had its toll on her. Giving birth was a lot of work, and it was one job Will Riker was certain he would try and probably fail at. Deanna spoke up from the other side of the room, startling Will out of his reverie.

"Will, I don't think you'd last five minutes being pregnant. Sure, you experienced the aches and pains I did while I was pregnant, but those were simply just sympathy pains. If you could experience them yourself, I could see you complaining and whining about every little thing. Not only does your body physically change, but emotionally as well. Could you endure 50 weeks of pregnancy?"

Will's face turned slightly red and then he tugged at his blue shirt.

"I think I could handle it. I'm not quite sure if I could handle labor though."

Beverly snorted in the bed on the other side of the room.

"Really? Which part? Latent phase or Hard Labor?"

Deanna giggled like a school girl.

"I don't think he'd get past 5 centimeters."

Beverly continued to snort on the other side of the room.

"Women have been giving birth for thousands of years. In fact, my great-great-great grandmother was born in a potato field. Her mother, my great-great-great-great grandmother gave birth to her, and it was said, afterwards, she sat down and continued digging for potatoes, my great-great-great grandmother in her arms as she dug. Now I don't know if I believe the validity of the story, but it's been passed down in my family for the last two generations. My point being here Will, I'm not quite sure you could handle it. A woman's pain threshold has been somewhat conditioned during pregnancy, there's just so many different factors involved. Although, I do think you would make a very good case-study commander."

Jack looked from his wife to Deanna to Will.

"There's a reason why men cannot bear children. There's a reason why it's the other way around. Will why would you want to go through that?"

Will chuckled at Jack.

"I'd always wondered what it would be like to carry a child. Watching Deanna grow, and knowing that she was carrying my child, I don't know, I almost felt jealous it wasn't me. It's very… Intimate… I can't explain it any more than that…"

His eyes rested on the two most important things in his life, Lily and Deanna.

"Well-said words from my husband. Remind me again why we waited 18 years to start a family?"

The smile stayed plastered on his face and he leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled away, he caught Beverly smiling at the corner of his eye.

"No wonder Isabel's birth was so painful. She weighs 4.5 kilos."

Deanna's eyes widened as she looked at Bev. Then she looked down at her own baby in awe.

"My god Bev, that's rare for a girl. Here I thought 2.2 kilos was heavy. That's what Lily weighs. I say a birthday celebration is in order. Lily and Isabel have the same birthday, and from the looks of it, they were born during the worst blizzard since '22. I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a few days. At least until this storm clears up."

Will looked down at his daughter's tiny fingers, he wasn't willing to give any of this up. Not yet.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: First Fever

**Chapter 6: First Fever**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily and Isabel. Date Started: 3/12/14. Date Finished: 3/14/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

The rocking chair Riker sat in made the floorboards below him creak. The cabin him and Deanna lived in had been in his family since Alaska was a Russian territory. The howling winter winds had woken up the baby, so here he was, trying to get her to sleep again.

"Just go to sleep now Lil. I know the wind is scary, but daddy is here to protect you."

Will had carved the giant rocking chair in Lily's nursery himself. Hand-carved by his own hand. Even in the strong arms of her father, Lily's cries got louder still. As he continued rocking in the chair, he could see her tiny face turning beet red from her crying. Soothing her cries wasn't working, but he kept trying anyways.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart, daddy's here. Just go to sleep ok?"

He hadn't noticed Deanna had walked into the room. Dark circles under her eyes.

"Why is she screaming? Come here baby, mama knows what you want…"

Riker vacated the rocking chair and gently placed Lily into her mother's arms. Placing himself beside the chair, he watched as Deanna tried to get Lily to eat. Sometimes if Will stroked Lily's head, she would latch on and eat from her mother. He tried the exact approach at that moment, culminating in success.

"That's a good girl. Have something to eat."

Temporary success, Lily let go of her mother and belted out a scream. Deanna tried to guide Lily back towards her breast, but Lily wouldn't have it. She kept screaming. Will stroked her head and pulled his hand away.

"Imzadi, she's burning up!"

Riker's mother showed up in the doorway. Both Deanna and Riker spoke at the same time.

"Elizabeth."

"Mama."

Deanna had made herself decent and Elizabeth took Lily from her arms.

"Oh my little flower. What's wrong? My little yellow lily has a fever. Grandma has just the thing for that."

Riker and Deanna followed Elizabeth into the kitchen with a wailing baby tucked in her arms.

"What she needs is some herbs."

Riker had a protest on his lips.

"Mama, really? Herbs?"

She clucked her tongue at her son and shook her head.

"I used herbs when you were a baby and carried you on my back until you were almost 2, much to your father's disagreement. Fever reducing herbs have been given to children for generations by my people. Mix them in with some breast milk and she should go right to sleep, and when she wakes, her fever will be gone."

Riker shook his head once again.

"Mama, Doctor Crusher can give her something to reduce her fever all the same. She'll sleep through the night and we'll see how she is in the morning."

Elizabeth was very sure of herself, but she let her son go over to the comm panel above the kitchen counter.

"Beverly I'm sorry to wake you so late, but Lily has a fever. I was wondering if there was something you could give her. My mother is insisting on giving her some herbs and mixing it with some breast milk. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here."

The tired face of Beverly nodded her head and the screen went blank. Elizabeth still held the screaming baby in her arms and rocked/bounced the upset bundle. She went for the herb bin on the counter.

"Ma! You're not hearing me! Beverly will be here any minute with something to calm her fever. Put the herb jar back."

In spite of Riker's pleadings to her, she opened the jar. The door chime to the front door went off and Deanna slowly made her way towards it. Pressing the control panel on the side of the door, Beverly quickly stepped inside. Riker noticed she took everything at a slower pace. He quickly closed the jar and took it with him.

"How are you feeling Bev?"

She shook her head and crossed over towards the still screaming baby in Elizabeth's arms.

"Sore for the most part, like my reproductive organs have gone through a triathlon. Sorry, I know, too much information. When did the fever start?"

Even as Beverly asked the question, she opened the herb jar and smelled it.

"Yarrow herbs? You're a healer aren't you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"A medicine-woman. Yes, I'm a healer. Have a look at my granddaughter, you took the time to come over here."

A smile was on Elizabeth's face. Deanna was now directly next to her mother-in-law and stroking Lily's forehead. Beverly directed her question at Deanna.

"Has she had any trouble nursing since this fever started?"

Deanna kept stroking Lily's forehead and a few stray tears came down her face.

"I-I came in about half an hour ago, to the nursery, I heard her screaming. Will was sitting in the rocking chair trying to get her back to sleep. He'd thought she'd woken up from the howling winds outside. I tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't take any."

Beverly sympathized with Deanna, her own daughter wouldn't eat at first. She put a hand on Deanna's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Let's move her over here to the sofa, I'd like to examine her."

Elizabeth placed Lily into Deanna's arm and they made their way to the couch. Placing Lily onto the couch, Beverly carefully undid her onesie and she was now in her diaper. Her expression changed from concerned to surprised.

"Red rashes, and they are all over her body. She's got Scarlet Fever."

Will and Deanna swallowed. This was one step in the _wrong direction. _

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: All-Nighter

**Chapter 7: All-Nighter**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily and Isabel. Date Started: 3/14/14. Date Finished: 3/15/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Beverly knew the risks of caring for a sick child, she could very well get Scarlet Fever herself. The only problem with this was that she was now quarantined at the Riker's cabin. She was not allowed to go home and care for her own daughter. She'd been in contact with Jack constantly, and while she knew Wesley even at a young age understood the importance of her job, he still missed her. Will had entered the room some time ago, and was pacing. Doing her best to ignore him, she put a hand up to Lily's forehead for the 16th time that night.

"Temperatures spiking again. The Yarrow herbs and the hypospray's with the fever reducer in them are wearing off faster each time I administer them. This may be a new strain of the virus."

Always putting the needs of others before her own, Beverly was neglecting to take care of her own problem that was mounting at the moment. Riker was the only one who seemed to notice.

"Bev you should probably change your shirt."

But as stubborn as she was, she shook her head no and continued applying a cool cloth all over Lily's tiny body.

"No I'm alright Will. You're daughter's health comes before my own needs."

Will knew the truth though, he'd been around his wife long enough now to notice she was going through the same thing too.

"Why don't you try feeding her?"

Beverly was taken aback by Will's sudden out of the blue question. She tried to suppress a nervous cough, but it came out anyways.

"As much as I would love to help out in that department Will, I don't think it's a good idea. I know that Lily's hungry and that she needs to nurse. But, it wouldn't matter if she nursed from me or Deanna. I don't know what kind of strain this is yet. It might taint both of our milk supplies."

Will was becoming desperate, that much was apparent to Beverly. In all her years knowing him, she'd never seen him so haggard and desperate before.

"But you would do it wouldn't you? If Lily wasn't taking formula or any other substitute for breast milk we were giving her? And if she wasn't taking any from Deanna or she was low you'd let Lily nurse from you wouldn't you?"

This was an awkward situation, one that she wasn't sure she should venture into or not. But it was hard to ignore her maternal instincts, the maternal needs often took over her rational thinking. She looked Will straight in the eye.

"Only if I get the express permission from Deanna herself. I'm not going over her head on this just because the father said yes, but the mother disapproved."

Deanna walked into the room with a cup of tea in hand, setting it down on the wooden dresser Will had also painstakingly carved himself, she put a hand on Bev's shoulder.

"You have my permission Bev. I've tried but she just won't eat. I don't know if it's just the fever or something else, but even when the fever was gone she wouldn't nurse. A change in tactics might help."

Will slowly backed out of the room, privacy was best when it came to his friend. It was different when it was his wife, but Beverly was a friend, and this was one thing he didn't feel comfortable sharing. Once the door was closed, Beverly gave Deanna a cautious look, and an almost nervous one.

"You sure you want me to do this?"

Deanna nodded her head and gave her a tired smile.

"It's fine Bev. You are only doing what any mother would do, giving a child nourishment when the birth mother is unable to. It was only 50 years ago on Betazed that women in families, usually sisters breastfed each other's children. I consider you my _sister. _Would you look at that, she's eating."

Bev winced and nodded.

"I don't know how I could've handled it with a set of twins. Wesley was a ravenous Barracuda as a baby. I feel embarrassed to say this now, but I nursed him until he was 3. Jack protested me at every turn. But I told him, as a mother I had that right. Look how smart he's become."

Deanna saw the look in Bev's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

Bev looked at her seriously and carefully put a free hand on Deanna's.

"I'll need to run some tests on tissue samples from both of us, and run an analysis on milk from each of us. The tissue samples might sting a little when I take the samples, but it should help me determine if the virus can cross maternal barriers."

Deanna nodded and stroked her baby's tiny head.

"Eating is a good thing baby."

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know if I've jumped off the deep end with this.


	8. Chapter 8: Quarantine Zone

**Chapter 8: Quarantine Zone**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily and Isabel. Date Started: 3/15/14. Date Finished: 3/16/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

'Warning this residence is under quarantine by issue of Starfleet Medical community hospital of Valdez, Alaska. Any attempt at entrance to the residence is strictly prohibited by Starfleet Medical.'

But Lwaxana Troi, The Fifth Daughter of the House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Riix, and heir to the holy rings of Betazed wouldn't have it. A bit flustered, she pressed the door chime on the control panel several times.

"William! It's Lwaxana! I want to see my granddaughter!"

Lwaxana was met by several moments of frustrating silence. The computer message system went off once more as she waited several moments longer.

'Warning this residence is under quarantine by issue of Starfleet Medical community hospital of Valdez, Alaska. Any attempt at entrance to the residence is strictly prohibited by Starfleet Medical.'

Another agonizing few moments later, she heard Riker's voice on the other side of the door through the comm panel.

"_Lwaxana, I'm sorry, but you'll have to turn back. I can't let you in. Only people inoculated or already exposed to Scarlet Fever are allowed in the house. We're under quarantine."_

Lwaxana was familiar with many Terran illnesses, both of her daughters had gotten quite a few growing up, but she didn't know what this Scarlet Fever was.

"Scarlet Fever? What's that? Could you at least let me in William? I'd rather not stand out here in this frozen wasteland you call home. I don't understand how you could live in a place where it snows nearly 10 months out of the year."

Riker stifled a chuckle, but then his voice once again turned serious.

"_I'm sorry Lwaxana, but I can't bend the rules, not even for you this time. Scarlet Fever is very serious, and if it were to get out, it could infect an entire population. This is a new strain we're dealing with here."_

Lwaxana now looked angry, but she turned back towards the transport ship that was to take her back to San Francisco. From there she would board a passing starship for home. She would find a way into that house if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

Bev gave Deanna a dead-serious face as she began to nurse Lily.

"I tested the tissue and milk supply samples from each of us. Mine came back negative in the tissue and my milk supply. But yours however, is not. I found blood in your milk. Now I'm not sure what exactly that means at the moment, but when I'm done with Lily here, I'll have to examine you further. Strange thing is, you neither have Scarlet Fever nor are you a carrier. But your body is definitely reacting to something."

Deanna sat in a straight back chair and watched her fevered daughter consume her meal from the woman whom she called her sister. Will knocked and poked his head into the room. His face became red immediately and he looked away covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bev, I didn't realize you were helping Lily nurse… I'll… I'll come back in a few minutes…"

Bev looked him straight in the face, even though his large left hand was covering his eyes.

"Will Riker, I want you to uncover your eyes right now this minute. You have nothing to be ashamed of. This is no different than if I were feeding my own daughter. Now what are you so squeamish about?"

Will uncovered his eyes and looked up at the ceiling and straightened out his royal navy blue shirt.

"It's not about being squeamish Bev. It's about being respectful to another man's wife. I'd like to think I have a little respect when it comes to you. Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have to go out back and chop some more firewood, the fire is dying down in the front room."

Will had quickly shut the door and both women burst into a short burst of laughter. When their laughter died down, Deanna was the first to speak.

"He's not really going out back to chop more wood. We've got enough wood in this cabin to last us all winter. He's probably in the front room by the fire, embarrassment consuming him."

A smile was plastered on Deanna's face and she shook her head.

"I stand corrected Bev, he says he's _sulking not dying of embarrassment. _Men can be such babies about things. Now I definitely know that he's not ready to take on the responsibility of carrying a child to term."

Bev's face was once again serious. Lily was now asleep and done with her meal. Carefully guiding Lily away from her, she straightened out. Getting up from the rocking chair, she made the short few steps it took to get to Lily's crib.

"I gave her another hypospray with the fever reducer. I boiled down some Yarrow leaves and put them into the hypospray. Hopefully with the two compounds combined, it should help bring the fever down. If not, I'll have to use some country medicine. A cool cloth over her body. Now, down to business. I want you to take your right arm out of your sleeve. Raise your arm up and over your head, there we go. This would be so much easier if I had access to a deep tissue scanner. My fingers could miss something. Let me know if something is more sensitive than in other places. Ok?"

Deanna gave Bev a brave smile and watched her ailing daughter sleep in the crib a few feet away. She winced and bit her lip, holding back the tears.

"Ow, right there."

Bev nodded slowly and looked at the quarter size bruise that was forming on Deanna's breast. She furrowed her eyebrows. There was nothing that indicated anything out of the ordinary, except for this bruise.

"What is _that_?"

Will's voice had come from the doorway, and he was now inside the room with the door closed behind him.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to figure out what's going on. I tested her milk supply, and there's blood in it. The blood is coming from somewhere and getting into one of her mammary ducts. But it's not just the right, it's the left one that has the same issue too."

Riker became even more worried.

"Like what doctor? Can you tell me what's going on here?"

Bev shook her head and helped Deanna pull her sleeve back over her arm and onto her shoulder. Will's eyes grew wide and he started jumping to conclusions.

"Is it… Is it cancer?"

Bev shook her head no and put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Absolutely _not. _This is some sort of infection. I just have to find the source. It's only affecting her, but not me. Deanna's right, you have become such a worry-wart lately. Believe me, I've seen a lot of strange things as a doctor, but not something like this."

Sighing, Bev gave Deanna a sympathetic expression and held up the tissue sample collector.

"I promise this will be the last one Deanna."

Will held his breath and looked at his little girl asleep in her crib. He let out the breath when the door to the room burst open and in came Lwaxana Troi.

"What is going on in here?"

Deanna put a hand over her face and shook her head.

"Mother this really isn't the best time…"

Will only looked at Lwaxana and shook his head no at her.

"Does anyone even knock in this house anymore?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Hope Awaits

**Chapter 9: Hope Awaits**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily and Isabel. Date Started: 3/17/14. Date Finished: 3/17/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: To the guest who left me the review on the last chapter: Thank-you. I hope you enjoy where I take this!

* * *

Lily was crying. Will tried rocking her, but she kept crying. No amount of rocking was going to sooth her crying. Her fever had returned, much to Beverly's dismay. She was running out of options. The crushed Yarrow leaves and the hypospray hadn't done any good. What was worse now, Lily had stopped eating. Beverly motioned for Will to hand her Lily. He nodded his head and placed Lily into Beverly's arms. The angry baby in her arms flailed.

"Come here sweetie, you must be very hungry by now. Just take a little drink."

Will began to pace the room, avoiding eye contact with Beverly as she tried to feed his daughter. Something shifted in the room suddenly, he wasn't sure if it was because of his daughter screaming, or just the atmosphere itself, but something had definitely changed. A feeling compelled him to look Beverly straight in the eye.

"Will this is a sign. I need you to leave this place. Your head is under a lot of pressure, that's why you're seeing all this chaos going on in front of you. The screaming baby is your mind about to shut down. I need you to wake up."

His head hurt again. More so now that it had when he was on the rock by that lake on Veridian III. Will was suddenly ripped from the place he'd become so accustomed to in a matter of days. He found himself in a Sickbay, but not on a ship he was familiar with. His bleary eyes took time to adjust to the brightness of the Sickbay. He noticed Beverly and tried to get up.

"Where am I?"

He was asking a question that was quite obvious to Beverly, but she pushed him back down on the bed.

"Lie down Will. We're aboard the Farragut. You have fluid building up inside your skull, I need to drain it. You woke up from the sedative too soon. Did you get my message?"

Will was confused but slowly nodded

"Yes, I did. Where's Deanna? Is she alright?"

Beverly nodded her head and pushed his head back down on the bio-bed.

"She's alright. She's right here Will."

The _Enterprise' _doctor moved so that he could see Deanna Troi come towards him. Her expression changed from worried, to relieved in a matter of 15 seconds.

"Shh Will, I'm right here Imzadi. Just relax and rest. We'll talk about this when you wake up from your surgery."

Before Will could get his feelings out for the woman he'd loved for nearly 20 years, he felt the sting of a hypospray against his neck and he was unconscious. Even in his unconscious state, he went over the red and screaming face of his daughter Lily. If only he could've helped her.

Will groaned and swallowed. He felt a smaller hand in his left. A pair of soft lips grazed his forehead.

"Shh, it's alright Will. I'm right here."

His eyes fluttered and trying to open them, he wasn't successful. Trying again, he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the Farragut's Sickbay. He desperately tried focusing his eyes on the blurry form of Deanna next to him. He gave her a tired smile.

"How's your side?"

Will was beginning to see clearer now, and his hand clumsily brushed up against her side. She smiled and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Beverly told me what you said to her as they took out my spleen. Are you ready to talk about what you went through?"

His face paled, but nodded his head and swallowed.

"I'm ready."

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Recovering and Time to Tell

**Chapter 10: Recovering and Time to Tell**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily. Date Started: 3/18/14. Date Finished: 3/19/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"I'm ready."

Will was still a bit groggy, but he could handle telling Deanna what went on inside The Nexus, and embarrassingly so down on Veridian III. Pulling up a chair beside Riker, Deanna centered herself and squared her shoulders.

"Ok, I want you to take a deep breath and relax yourself. That's it. Now start from the beginning. What happened inside The Nexus?"

Riker swallowed, but plunged forward.

"It was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. You and I were in a hospital room at the community hospital in Valdez, Alaska. You had our daughter Lily cradled up against your chest. She was asleep. Lily was so tiny. She barely fit in the length of my forearm. She and Isabel were born during the worst blizzard since the one of winter 2322."

Deanna stopped Will for a moment and looked at him.

"Who's Isabel?"

A smile crept to Riker's face, but it was Beverly that had saved him when she came over with a scanner.

"My daughter."

Troi's eyes widened but then a smile spread across her face.

"Don't think you get out of this Bev. You and I have an appointment in my temporary office tomorrow."

Bev nodded and finished scanning, walking away.

"Everything was the way it should be. My mother was alive. She said she wanted to teach Lily about every living thing on Earth and to respect it. My mother was part of the Inuit peoples of Alaska. She was a medicine woman. I never once saw dad there. I'm sure he was there, I just didn't see him. You were happy too. Your mother was there of course, and your father too. Your sister Kestra. Bev had Wesley and Isabel as I mentioned, but she also had Jack. Everything was going along fine until five days after Lily was born. Lily had woken up screaming. I'd thought it was because of the howling winds from the blizzard outside her window. You came in and asked why she was screaming, you tried to get her to nurse, but she wouldn't have it. I stroked her forehead, she would usually eat when I did that, but she just kept screaming.

Mama came into the room and took her from you saying that the Yarrow leaves in the kitchen mixed with some breast milk would help her sleep and she would be ok when she woke the next morning. We followed her into the kitchen. We had an argument, and I told her; 'Mama Doctor Crusher can give her something to reduce her fever all the same. She'll sleep through the night and we'll see how she is in the morning.' So I called Beverly over the comm channel and she came over. She started mixing the Yarrow leaves with the hypospray's she was giving Lily, but after a while they didn't work. Lily stopped eating by that point. You were also sick. You couldn't feed Lily anymore so, uh Beverly took over in that department. She got her to eat for a while, but then she wouldn't eat anymore. That's when Bev sent me the message to wake up. It was essentially my brain going into overload and on its way to shutting down. She was so little. I wished I could've saved her. I would do anything, and I mean anything to go back to that happy moment when I first held her."

He was trying his best to put the brakes on the waterworks, but his dream had shattered. Deanna felt Riker's muscle's tense under her left hand.

"I know it seemed real. I knew it wasn't real and still I held onto it for a little bit. Lily was beautiful. What the both of us need to do, is take away from this experience the happiest moments."

Will wasn't so sure. But he knew that he wanted a family with his Imzadi. He just didn't know _when _exactly.

"We had a wonderful family. Someday, I hope that we can take that next step."

Deanna smiled at Will and projected a thought at him, she wasn't sure if he would receive it or not.

'Someday, I hope that the two of us can spend the rest of our lives together. But for now, let's take things slow.'

A watery smile spread across Riker's face. He was more than ready to accept that offer. Things would take time, but it didn't matter, as long as they loved each other, with their eternal bond. Deeper than physical, deeper than spiritual, it was something more and was hard to describe to those who didn't know either of them.

* * *

"Bev describe to me what you saw when you were in The Nexus."

Beverly looked Deanna in the eye and sighed. A smile adorned her face.

"It was everything I'd ever hoped for. I had Jack back, Wesley was six years-old and I had a daughter named Isabel. She was 4.5 kilos. 16 hours of labor was nothing compared to what you went through. 76 hours. God I don't know if I could go through that. Wesley doted on his little sister like any good big brother would do. I had my mother back. Dad was never in the picture so, I thought nothing of it. Mam was just as I pictured her when I was a little girl. Isabel was born during a blizzard at the community hospital in Valdez, Alaska. That's really the last thing I remember about being in The Nexus. I have no recollection of the events Will told you. I left on a happy moment. Isabel was more like me than Jack. Wesley takes after his father."

Deanna put a hand on Beverly's shoulder.

"At least you realized that what you were seeing wasn't real. I don't think this will have any lasting Psychological effects on you. I'm more worried about Will."

Beverly knew that Deanna couldn't tell her what had happened during their conversation about what went on in The Nexus.

"Will's a strong man Deanna, he should recover quickly. He would do anything for you. You know that don't you?"

Deanna's face turned red but she nodded.

"We'd do just about anything for each other. That's what Imzadi do. We do things for each other out of love, more than physical, more than spiritual."

Time would tell. Will and Deanna would take things slow for now.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Lily. Date Started: 3/20/14. Date Finished: 3/20/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Riker wasn't sure what he was supposed to be hearing. He'd put his ear up to his wife's stomach to see if he could hear something from his little girl, so far nothing. They had indeed taken their relationship slowly. Engaged only four years prior in 2372, it was another three before they were married in 2376. By 2377 they were pregnant. At least this time, no Nexus had shown him the way. This was _real. _This was tangible evidence of their love for each other. He and Deanna were lying on the couch in front of the fire they had going in the cabin he'd grown up in, in Valdez. She was running a hand through his hair as he strained harder to hear something, anything.

"I don't hear anything."

Deanna gave Will a soft laugh and continued running her left hand through his hair.

"The human ear isn't sensitive enough to hear through all the barriers. Just the same, Lily likes spending time with her father."

Riker gave his own soft laugh. _Why had it taken them this long to start a family? _

"Why did we wait 30 years to start a family?"

Deanna was quiet for a moment, and Will moved his head momentarily to watch for her reaction.

"A number of factors Will. We weren't ready for a long time. If we'd gotten married on Risa like we were going to before you shipped out, all those years ago, Lily would be about 30 now. Besides, 50 is the new 20, and humans and Betazoids live very long lives. I only wished mother were still here. She would've thrown a big baby shower for us back on Betazed."

Sighing, Riker put his head back down to her stomach and continued to 'listen'. He somewhat found success when he felt a tiny foot against his ear.

"There you are princess. Daddy was beginning to think you'd fallen asleep."

He placed a soft kiss to his wife's stomach and moved when she attempted to rise from the couch. He'd always anticipated her every need and want. Rising from the couch himself, he managed to pull her to her feet. She got the few steps it took to reach the fire place when she felt pain rip through her abdomen. She seemed a bit startled when liquid began to collect at her bare feet. Looking down she moved her feet slightly.

"My water broke."

Instead of panicking like some new father's, Will Riker took everything in stride. He wasn't going to miss a moment of this. 76 hours of labor and almost 1,000 ice chips later, Lily came into the world, full head of hair and a healthy set of lungs. Weighing in at 2.2 kilos. Carrying her over to the window, Riker smiled down at the red bundle in his arms. She was putting her fingers in her mouth and cooing. Looking out into the snowy wilderness, he sighed, the snow was mounting.

"Welcome to the world Lily Rene Riker-Troi. You came into the world during the worst blizzard since 2322, and it's only the first day of winter. But you are a ray of sunshine in this storm."

Deanna was asleep in the bed, she was exhausted. Will smiled and placed a kiss on top of Lily's forehead. Beverly quietly made her way towards the pair.

"Now this is the scene of serenity that suits you Will. This is what I imagined you holding your daughter only 15 years ago."

Will laughed but was careful not to jostle Lily who was now asleep in his arms. Beverly had secretly wished that Lily had been born much soon than now. But she knew that they were waiting for the right moment. Now was as good a time as any.

"I know. But Deanna and I weren't ready. Now is the time. She looks like me."

Beverly smiled and sat down at the window, they sat in companionable silence for a while before Will spoke again.

"Beverly, I have a big favor to ask of you."

Bev looked at Riker curiously with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, and what's that?"

A large smile spread across his face.

"Would you do us the honor of being Lily's godmother?"

She was speechless at first, but then got her words in order.

"I don't know what to say Will, I'd be honored."

Will now knew that he was more than ready to be a father now. No, he was _absolutely _sure he was ready. He smiled knowing that wherever his mother Elizabeth and Lwaxana were at, they were both smiling down at the newest member to the family.

End

A/N: So, I decided to add an epilogue of sorts. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


End file.
